<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be With Us by josh0ng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435268">Be With Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng'>josh0ng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hahahalloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, jisoo is the cool american dad i think, lol mingyu is a typical asian father, that has weak heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MIngyu is strict, their daughter, Minseo seeks for freedom, Jisoo has his daughter's back and Sassy is just... unbothered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hahahalloween [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be With Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't miss MInshua out can I hahahah enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No." Mingyu sternly answers. The family was having dinner at a cafe when Minseo asks her daddy if she could go trick-or-treating for this year's Halloween. Her eys turns watery, trying to swallow down her tears. Jisoo glares at Mingyu, shaking his head as he wipes his daughter's tears.</p>
<p>The ride home was awfully quiet. Jisoo looking outside the window, Mingyu driving and Minseo sleeping. The smaller man glances behind at their daughter, sighing before facing back his husband. "Seriously?" he starts. Mingyu took a quick look at Jisoo's face, shrugging after facing back the road. "I don't like the idea of her wasting time going around the neighbourhood asking for candies. She could use that time to study." Ah, here he goes again. Kim Mingyu is that typical Asian father who thinks fun is a waste of time and rather has his kid coped at home, forcing their brains to take in all the information.</p>
<p>"You're being ridiculous. She's 11, Mingyu. She needs to go out to have fun sometimes. Do you know that she has been complaining to me, saying that it's only her who hasn't had a costume since she was born? She feels left out because of you, Gyu." Jisoo argues, the tension increasing in the car. Mingyu chose to keep quiet, still sticking to his decision of not allowing his daughter out for trick-or-treating. </p>
<p>Minseo enters the house first, followed by Jisoo and then Mingyu. Minseo didn't even glance at Mingyu, clinging onto Jisoo's waist while they were in the lift earlier. She grabs their pet cat, Sassy, and walks straight into her room. Jisoo looks at Mingyu, raising one of his eyebrows to blame him for Minseo's attitude. </p>
<p>It was 10 pm when Jisoo slips into his daughter room. Minseo sits on her bed, reading her English Literature's storybook while one hand strokes Sassy's head. "Hey, honey." Jisoo smiles and sits beside Minseo. Sassy changes her position, snuggling into Jisoo's lap. That cat has always favour Jisoo than anyone else but she loves it when Minseo brings her into her room. "Hi, Dada," Minseo smiles back, keeping her book on the table by her bed. </p>
<p>"Still angry?" he asks softly. Minseo doesn't answer, instead, he lies her head on Jisoo's shoulder. "I'm tired of reading. My head feels like exploding." she truthfully complains. Every weekday after school, she follows the timetable that Mingyu creates for her. Shower, lunch, 2 hours of mathematics, an hour of chemistry, dinner, an hour of entertainment, an hour of reading English book, and then bedtime, at 10 pm. On weekends, the day feels longer as Mingyu squeezed in 2 hours of biology, an hour of art, and an hour of sports. Jisoo feels bad for her, but he knows it's for the best. That's why Minseo feels free on the days when Mingyu has to outstation because Jisoo allows her to cut some slack, go out shopping with him or catches the new movie at the theatre. </p>
<p>"How about we go to the mart tomorrow? We can get ice-cream and that new storybook that you told me about." Jisoo suggests, receiving a nod from his daughter. He kisses her hair and pulls the blanket over her as she lies down on her side. Jisoo stands and looks at Sassy who is also on all four. "Do you want to sleep with Minnie or sleep with daddy and me?" Jisoo asks, both him and Minseo looking at Sassy. She meows and settles beside Minseo, closing her eyes. Jisoo snickers at the cat and blows a kiss to Minseo before leaving her room to go into his. </p>
<p>Mingyu was sitting on the bed, reading his book, leaning against the headrest when Jisoo enters. He stares at his Korean American husband who seems to be ignoring him. "Not going to look at me, huh?" Mingyu asks as Jisoo lies on his side, pulling over the duvet over his small body. "Not until you decide to change your mind." he points out, still back facing Mingyu. The sitting man can only sigh and puts down his book before switching the lights off. "You know I want the best for her," Mingyu softly says. He feels the bed moving and hears the sheets rustling. Jisoo props his elbows by the side of his head, holding up his weight. "I know, Gyu. But can't you let her enjoy for a day? Heck, she will be delighted even if you give her half of the day. Come on, Gyu. It's the school holidays." </p>
<p>He turns to Jisoo, sighing softly. "I'll think about it." </p>
<p>Morning came and Mingyu slowly wakes up from his slumber. He steps out from his room only to hear Sassy meowing from Minseo's room. Opening the door softly, he allows Sassy to exit the room. Mingyu looks at the sleeping figure on the bed, making his way towards it. He kisses his daughter's forehead and strokes her messy hair. Taking a look at her study table, he notices the assessment books that are now filled up almost fully. The stacks of test papers on the side interest him. Minseo has always been closer to Jisoo. Dada this, Dada that. Mingyu doesn't show or say anything, but he too, wonders when will Minseo open up to him. </p>
<p>The results for her test weren't bad, in fact, it was terrific. Almost all of her papers grades 90% and above. Mingyu smiles proudly, tidying up her table briefly before making his way to the kitchen. He was boiling the water for his coffee when Sassy comes over, rubbing her cheeks on Mingyu's legs. Having her in the family for about 4 years, he knows what she wants. He takes out the plastic container that contains her food and fills up her bowl. He also changes her water, stroking Sassy's head as she enjoys her meal. </p>
<p><br/>Mingyu was watching his tv series when Jisoo comes out with Minseo at his side, all dressed up. Mingyu furrows his eyebrows and sits up straight. "Where are you going?" He asks and JIsoo quickly glances at his husband before walking to their shoe's cabinet. "We are going to the mart and then we'll visit the bookstore. You want to come along?" Jisoo offers but receives a soft nudge on his side. Mingyu saw it, and he knows Minseo is still upset with him. "It's okay. You two go. Do you still have money?" Jisoo nods and waves, leaving Mingyu behind alone with Sassy. He can't help but feel his heart cracking.</p>
<p>"Why did you nudge me just now?" Jisoo asks the girl beside him as he reverses the car. Minseo keeps quiet. She knows that Mingyu saw it and she feels guilty about it. She notices the sudden expression drop from her daddy's face. "I just wanted to have a day out with you today..." she whispers, fiddling with her fingers. Jisoo smiles. He knows that Minseo wants to tell him about what's happening in her life and maybe complain a little about her daddy. "Okay, but you know that wasn't nice, right? Daddy is probably offended by it." Jisoo advises, driving to the mart that is a little further down their neighbourhood. Minseo nods, promising him that he will apologise to Mingyu later that night.</p>
<p>Minseo's eyes wander all over the mart. Decorations for Halloween were put up around the mart and the workers there all had different headbands on. Tomorrow is Halloween and Minseo couldn't help but smile sadly instead. Jisoo recognises the expression and pulls his daughter closer by his side, smiling at her encouragingly. Oh Minseo, if only you knew.</p>
<p><br/>"Hey," Mingyu greets Minghao who owns a clothing boutique. Soonyoung and Jihoon were there as well. "This is what I had in mind." Mingyu shows his sketch to Minghao, who is also a designer. He nods, hearing what Mingyu has to say. "Alright, this can be done. When do you need this?" he questions.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Huh?!" the other three shouts.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh? Daddy's not home?" Minseo wonders after checking both her parent's bedroom and Mingyu's study room. "Oh yeah, he said that he has some business to do over at the office," Jisoo informs her, putting the groceries away. "But it's 8 pm on Friday. He usually works from home every Friday." She points out. "Yeah, I don't know, your daddy. Hey, help me put this in the bathroom." Jisoo passes Minseo 2 bottles of shampoo, cutting the conversation. </p>
<p>Mingyu struggles to keep his keys from jiggling too loud. It was currently 2 am in the morning and the four of them finally finished their business half an hour ago. He slips out from his sandals, carefully walking into their apartment. "Oh god, Minseo?" Mingyu stops himself from shouting out of shock. The small figure was sitting on the sofa, wrapping her blanket over her shoulder in the dark when she heard Mingyu came in. "Daddy," she runs over and wraps her arms around Mingyu's torso. He drops his stuff when she started sniffling.</p>
<p>"Minseo? Why are you crying?" Mingyu pulls away, kneeling in front of his daughter. "I thought you weren't going to come home because of what I did earlier." she suddenly bawls, hiding her face into her palms. "Oh, sweetie." Mingyu hugs the girl tightly, stroking her hair softly. His fatigue disappears as his daughter hugs him tighter, apologising for a multiple of times. "It's okay, Minseo. Daddy's not angry," he persuades, turning to look at Jisoo who is currently awake from the noises. Jisoo leans against the wall, watching the two of them hugging. </p>
<p>After Minseo calms down, he pulls her to sit on the sofa. Jisoo sits at the corner with Sassy in his arms while Mingyu sits beside the girl. "Daddy was out late because daddy and uncle Hao, uncle Hoon and uncle Soon were making this," Mingyu gives the paper bag to Minseo who accepts it confusedly. She pulls out the purple and black dress that resembles Maleficient's cape along with the horned headband. She looks at MIngyu in disbelief, hugging her daddy again—"Really, Daddy? This is not a joke, right?" she asks excitedly. Mingyu laughs and shakes his head. </p>
<p>"You can go trick-or-treating tomorrow. Daddy and Dada will go with you," Mingyu looks at Jisoo who points to himself. "I will, too?" he questions. Mingyu playfully glares and Jisoo laughs, "Of course."</p>
<p>Minseo pulls away. "Who will you be going as?" she wonders. "Edward Scissorhands and..." Mingyu looks at the anticipating Jisoo before he drops the bomb. "<em>Joker</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to be Sassy, the cat in my next life hahahah</p>
<p>A short and sweet one for Minshua heheh</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon (maybe Christmas)!! Bye byeeee</p>
<p>You can follow me on my twitter @mstext17</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>